


Snoggletog on Dragon’s Edge

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Forehead Touching, Holidays, Kissing, Love, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Race To The Edge, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Bad winter weather prevents the gang from heading back to Berk for Snoggletog. Well, there are worse people to be spending Snoggletog with.





	Snoggletog on Dragon’s Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whosthatgal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whosthatgal).



> I originally posted this on my tumblr in May 2017 for the prompt: "Snoggletog on the Edge, SFW" because I asked for polyamorous gang prompts.
> 
> This story takes place during Race to the Edge with no specified time frame. (Well, except for winter, obvi).

Hiccup and Toothless looked at the clouds to the southwest of Dragon’s Edge. They were ugly, dark, and were definitely in between the Edge and Berk. That was a snowstorm. They were not getting back to Berk for Snoggletog. It was too dangerous. And he didn’t feel comfortable sending a member of their flock of Terrible Terrors through it to inform his father and his friends’ families that they were not able to make it back to Berk for Snoggletog.

“Well, I guess we’ll be no shows,” Hiccup whispered. “Sorry, dad.”

He and Toothless flew back to base.

 

 

 

“So, I looked at the clouds to the southwest, gang,” Hiccup said, as he came into the Clubhouse.

His partners looked at him.

“And?” Fishlegs and Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his head. “There’s no way we’re getting back to Berk for Snoggletog,” Hiccup said. “Our route is covered in dark clouds. It’s not safe for us or our dragons to make that trip. I’m sorry, gang.”

“Hiccup, my man. Can you control the weather?” Tuffnut asked. 

Hiccup shook his head.

“Then, no reason to apologize, my dear Hiccup,” Tuffnut replied. He put an arm around Hiccup and Hiccup leaned into the touch. Hiccup leaned his head and touched the side of his head to Tuffnut’s head.

“We’re still gonna celebrate, though, right?” Snotlout asked.

“I’m with Snotlout,” Ruffnut replied. 

“In more ways than one,” Snotlout joked, without missing a beat.

Ruffnut and Snotlout high fived immediately afterwards. 

“For real, though, we’re still celebrating, right?” Ruffnut asked. 

Hiccup pulled away from Tuff’s touch so that he could walk around the room. 

“Of course,” Hiccup said. “Just because we’re not at Berk doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate. My dad once told me that the best thing we can do if our loved ones can’t be with us for the holiday is to celebrate them. So, we’ll celebrate our families. The ones that we’re missing and the one right here.”

And as he spoke to them, he made sure to touch each of them, whether on the arm, the hand, the shoulder, the back, or the face. 

“Awww,” Fishlegs said. He sniffed. Astrid patted him on the arm. 

“Plus,” Astrid said, with a smile. “You know that Berk will celebrate us, too. Even if we’re not there.” 

“We are pretty awesome,” Snotlout said, grinning. He raised his hand in Ruffnut’s direction and she gave him another high five. 

Hiccup smiled at him, heart filled with love and affection for these five people who were more than his friends, they were his partners in love.

 

 

 

They agreed to keep it simple: just some decorations and food and drink, since it was just the six of them and not an entire village. It was agreed that they would build a small tree structure in the arena because they might as well as have some semblance of a Berk tradition, even if they wouldn’t be on Berk. So, Hiccup, Snotlout, and the twins worked on that for a while. 

Later, when they came into the Clubhouse, they found some colored lanterns hanging around the building, which Astrid had been working on. 

“Pretty!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

She and Tuff went to look at Astrid’s work (and to attempt to help her out).

“What’s that smell? Do I smell food?” Snotlout said. He patted Hiccup on the arm. 

And Hiccup sniffed the air too. He was pretty sure he recognized the smell. 

He motioned for Snotlout to follow him into the kitchen area, and they found Fishlegs’ cooking. He was humming to himself.

“Are you making crabcakes?” Hiccup asked. “Because those look like the kind your mother makes.”

“They’re her recipe!” Fishlegs said brightly.

“Oh my gods,” Hiccup said. He smiled widely. “You know I love her crabcakes! Fishlegs, you wonderful man. What an excellent choice for a Snoggletog meal. I could kiss you.”

Fishlegs turned to face him and puckered his lips and Hiccup pressed his lips to Fishlegs’ in a quick peck so as to not distract him too much from his work. 

“Can I have one?” Snotlout asked. 

“Not until later,” Fishlegs replied. He shooed them out.

 

 

 

Before their dinner, Hiccup insisted on doing toasts. 

“To Berk!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

“To Berk!” they replied.

“To Chief Stoick the Vast!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

“To Chief Stoick the Vast!” they replied. 

“To Gobber!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“To Gobber!” 

“To Gothi!” Fishlegs said.

“To Gothi!”

“To all of our parents!” Astrid exclaimed. 

“To our parents!” 

“To Chicken!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

The Chicken clucked and they smiled brightly as they exclaimed, “To Chicken!” 

“To Hiccup!” Ruffnut exclaimed. She kissed his cheek and Hiccup smiled, touched by this, and kissed Ruffnut’s cheek as well as the rest of them toasted to him. 

“To all dragons!” Hiccup exclaimed.

Toothless roared in response, as did the rest of their dragons. 

“To all dragons!” they exclaimed.

“Before this gets out of hand and we start toasting, well, everything,” Hiccup began. “I just wanna say one last thing before we all have our meal… To… us. I love you, all. And I’m so glad you’re a part of my life and my family. It’s a privilege to ride dragons with you. And it’s a joy to be your partner.”

The five others surrounded him: basically, the six of them becoming a small tight circle, and they had themselves a group hug. Hiccup held hands with each of them and he felt five different foreheads touch his own. They stayed like that for a while.

“Okay, guys, I love you, and I love the hand holding and forehead touching, but I’m hungry,” Snotlout said, breaking the silence. He let out a little whine.

“Okay, okay,” Hiccup said. “Come on, guys.”

 

 

 

After their meal, Hiccup sat against Toothless’s side. On Hiccup’s right was Astrid, their arms intertwined. On his left was Tuffnut who had an arm around him and could touch Astrid with his fingertips. Ruffnut was sitting in between Astrid’s legs, her feet touching Snotlout and Fishlegs’ feet, who were sitting facing Hiccup, Tuffnut, Astrid, and Ruffnut. Snotlout and Fishlegs were mere feet from them, and Fishlegs’ back to Meatlug’s side and Snotlout relaxing against Hookfang. Fishlegs and Snotlout were holding hands. 

Well, there were worse people to be spending Snoggletog with. While it certainly was not ideal that they couldn’t get back to Berk for Snoggletog celebrations because the weather was the worst (but when was it not?), Hiccup got to spend it with some of the best people ever. Five people he had the privilege of calling his best friends, his Dragon Riders, his gang, his romantic partners. They were not just his, he was theirs.


End file.
